Our Seasons the fall of new beginings
by Ryu no Senshi
Summary: we were all so young back the. we didnt have a care in the world. i couldnt tell you how i felt back then maybe  i can now. NaruxHina ChojiXIno SakuXSasu ShikaXTema  yes i know that i dont own these characters
1. the start of something new

"You know it was sunny when you left Konoha, but now it rains here in my heart all the time. You didn't even come to say good bye to me Naruto"

Hinata sat in her room thinking about that time two years earlier…when he was still in Konoha

"Hinata-sama he just left, I watched him leave the village. Why didn't you come say good bye, every one was wondering why you didn't show up."

Said Neji as he walked into the house, he took off his shoes and sat at the table.

"When I asked Naruto where he was going he told me that he had to go train under Jiraiya for the next two years"

Neji stood up, "Hinata-sama we're going to have to train as hard as we possibly can. We can't let Naruto get better than us." Neji smirked and went into his room

Present day

Hinata sat up in her room

"Neji told me that I had to get stronger and that if I did that Naruto would come back to me. It's been two years since that day and Naruto-kun still hasn't returned." Thought Hinata as she got up and walked out of her house.

"Maybe I should go to the hokage's office, she may have some advice" Said Hinata to herself as she walked in the countryside. It took longer to get to the hokage's place but she liked it. The path was quiet and no one really bothered her while she was here.

A cool soft breeze blew through the trees making the leaves swirl and dance around her

Just then, something whispered her name.

"_Hinata "_

Hinata spun around thinking that some one was behind her but no one was there. She paused for a moment

"I could have sworn that someone called out to me, and the voice sounded kind of like no it couldn't be," said Hinata as she made it to the hokage's office.

She knocked on the door and went inside. Tsunade was sitting down in her chair drinking some sake. She turned around to see Hinata sitting down in one of the other chairs.

"H-Hinata what are you doing here, why have you come to see me?" asked Tsunade who was surprised to see her.

"Tsunade-sama I came to ask for some advice." Said Hinata, she turned away from Tsunade as she was blushing.

"Ok ask your question," said Tsunade with a smirk on her face, she knew what this was about she just wanted Hinata to confirm her suspicions.

Hinata swallowed some saliva and started to speak,

"U-um I was wondering if you had any information about Naruto. He's been gone for a long time and I was wondering if he had come back?" asked Hinata, Tsunade smiled at Hinata and said.

"He's still not back yet but it shouldn't be too long, why you want to know about him?" asked Tsunade smirking a bit it made Hinata nervous

"_Shit what does she know am I that obvious damn it?" _Thought Hinata, as she tried to keep her cool she took a deep breathe.

"Nothing, I just..." Tsunade interrupted smirking more than ever

"You just miss him, isn't that right Hinata-chan" said Tsunade laughing to her self as Hinata turned red.

"_Bingo! I knew it," _Thought Tsunade as she chuckled a bit to her self, Tsunade stopped laughing and said to Hinata.

"I was a teenage girl once you know; I know what you're going through" Said Tsunade smiling at Hinata. Hinata looked at Tsunade she was embarrassed.

"Am I that easy to read?" asked Hinata shyly, Tsunade smiled

"To me yes. To Naruto no" Said Tsunade who got up she put a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Just Relax he likes you I know he does. Just wait for him to realize it," Said Tsunade as Hinata got up and walked to the door

"Thanks Tsunade-sama" said Hinata as she left to go back to her house.

"Just let him realize it huh." Said Hinata to herself as she walked on the same road that took her to the hokage's place, as she got closer to her house she saw a tall figure standing in the gateway to the house.

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at the man who stood in the door way

"It can't be…. It can't be" said Hinata as she started running to the gateway leaves started to fall around her.

Tears of joy filled her eyes. As the man spoke

"Hinata... im home"

"Na-Ru-To" said Hinata as she jumped into his arms.

"Welcome back" said Hinata

"_It was a sunny day in fall when you came home to me Naruto. Who new that this would be the start of something new"_

End of part one1


	2. Why did we split up? Part 1

_Why did we split up, we were always together even our fathers did every thing with each other, so why did it end up like this. _

_It all started on that day..._

"Hey Shikamaru what's going on." Asked Choji walking up to Shikamaru, he was smiling; his body armor gleamed in the sunlight.

"Nothing's happening, im bored as usual. The fifth is not giving us any new missions so I decided to hang here."

Said Shikamaru who lit a cigarette, he took long drags letting the smoke drift into the air.

"So why are you so happy Choji? Did the Ichiraku noodle shop add a new type of ramen to the menu?" asked Shikamaru as he flicked the ashes off his cigarette.

"Nope, my father taught me a new jutsu, I was hoping that I could spar against you and Ino. By the way, where is she?" asked Choji looking around; Ino was always with Shikamaru

"She decided to help her parents out at their flower shop; we could go get her if you want to." Said Shikamaru; he flicked the cigarette away, he and Choji walked to the flower shop.

As they got closer to the shop, they happened upon Ino rearranging some flowers.

"Hey Ino, whats going on" asked Choji looking at Ino, who looked better than usual in her flower shop uniform.

"Im Working for my parents, what are you guys doing here so early in the morning?" Asked Ino, who had a quizzical look on her face, she scratched her head.

"It's a drag but we would like you to train with us for a while, can you do it" asked Shikamaru who was looking up at the clouds.

"Sure I can, my parents' wont mind if I leave for a few hours, this should be fun" said Ino with a smile on her face as she told her parents that she was leaving.

"Ok let's go! I need a good fight. Girls have got to stay in perfect physical condition you know!" Said Ino who was skipping down the road to the training ground, She hummed a tune as they went along the road.

_Ino sure is happy; she looks so pretty when she is like this. I wish that I could convey my feelings to her; I just have to figure out how to do that._

Thought Choji as he watched her skip and dance her way into the training grounds, they stepped on to the soft grass of the training grounds, and everything was going great until…

"CHOJI YOU IDIOT!" screamed Ino, her face turned bright red as she continued to yell at Choji, who had gotten in her way while she was preparing to attack Shikamaru.

"WHY CANT YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOUR SUCHA FAT A- " Shikamaru stopped her from finishing her sentence.

"Ino, you know we can't use that Phrase in front of Choji… you know how he gets" whispered Shikamaru. He looked over at Choji who was now crying, he was trying to hide his tears from every one.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO PROTECT HIM" screamed Ino who was jumping and pointing at Choji

"That's what he is... a fat-ass" Muttered Ino, her face was beet red. Choji stormed off leaving Ino and Shikamaru in the training grounds alone.

"You didn't have to say that Ino! You are always like this, Choji didn't mean to trip you up and you know it," said Shikamaru who was glaring at her Ino glared right back at him

"Well it was about damn time that some one told him the truth! Ever since Asuma-sensei died, you have been going too easy on him" said Ino who had no remorse for what she had done

"I don't know how he could love a girl like you Ino. You're always mean to him and you don't really care about what he has to say" Shikamaru Paused. He knew what he had to say.

"He is always in the forest training to impress you. You're the one he wants to protect, Can't you see that Ino!" said Shikamaru. Ino looked down at the green grass, then back at Shikamaru. She did not want to hear what he had to say.

"You know Shikamaru im leaving. I have had enough of you trying to lecture me" said Ino as she teleported back to the flower shop leaving Shikamaru alone in the training grounds.

"Stupid Choji" said Ino with tears in her eyes as she ran up to her room

"This whole thing has turned into one big drag…damn it." Said Shikamaru as he lit a cigarette and blew the smoke into the wind.

_This whole thing started with a stupid fight. Will I be able to get my friends back together and will Choji work up the courage to ask her out. Or will their fighting finally drive me insane. Who knows? All I know is that I have to end this. I will lose two of my friends if I don't._


	3. Why did we split up? Part 2

_So it ended, just like that it ended. It was like a bad dream and I wanted to wake up. I wanted to just wake up and have every thing back to the way it was._

Ino ran up into her room and cried, she just pushed away the two people that she cared about, and knowing that she hurt Choji hurt her the most.

"Damn it, damn it did Shikamaru tell the truth. Could Choji actually love me?" said Ino through her sobs. Ino punched her pillow, it pissed her off; she knew Shikamaru was right, but there was no way that she would tell Choji how she felt.

For the next 5 day's, the three of them avoided one another, it was not worth the pain. Choji walked around town remembering those words.

"She called me a fat ass. I thought that I was more than that to her; I thought that we..." said Choji who sat on a bench, a soft warm rainstorm started not long after he sat down.

"I should have known… she wouldn't love a guy like me. I try to impress her and what does it do for me: Nothing!"

Said Choji as the rain soaked him. The little droplets of rain mixed with the millions of tears that streamed down from his face.

"Now Shikamaru won't even talk to me, I have lost the two people that meant the world to me." Said Choji as a figure walked up to him, she was also soaked by the rain.

"Choji, you didn't lose me yet…you will never lose Me." said the girl who sat right next to him, she had tears in her eyes.

"I-Ino, what are you doing here!" Choji began

"I thought I was just a fat-ass to you," said Choji who lowered his head letting the tears hit the ground. Ino looked at him warmly and said

"You know Choji… that's what I always used to think, that you were the unattractive fat ass that was on my team. However, as I had gotten to know you better I started to see that you weren't just a kid on my team."

Ino took a deep breathe; she knew that telling Choji how she felt was not going to be easy but It had to happen.

"You're the man I love," said Ino turning red in the face. Choji looked up at her with tears streaming down his face. She had finally done it; she finally told him that she loved him.

"Ino, I love you too, I have always loved you and I always will," said Choji wiping his tears, they kissed in the rain. Just then Shikamaru walked up to the two of them and said

"You know they have rooms for that sort of thing you two." Shikamaru was smirking at his two friends; he gave Choji the thumbs up sign.

"It's about damn time you two Geesh!" said Shikamaru as he looked up at the clouds

"Shikamaru, im sorry about how I acted earlier I didn't mean it" said Ino who was holding Choji's hand

"Don't you worry about it. Now let us get out of this rain, it'll be such a drag if we all get sick" said Shikamaru as Choji and Ino got up from the bench.

Just then, the rain stopped and the sun began to set as they walked together. A blue butterfly fluttered behind them

_Everything was fixed, Choji and Ino are finally together and Im happy for them. I just think that something is missing. Damn life is a drag _


	4. Seeking Answers Part 1

_We were always friends, you saved my life, and I saved yours. Who knew that we would grow to be more than just friends. _

Shikamaru left his two friends to date or do whatever lovers did, he was happy for them but he could not help but feel alone. He walked the city streets longing for a purpose in life.

_Why do I feel this way, im happy for Ino and Choji, but I am also jealous; why cant I find the answers I seek. I have been feeling empty inside since Asuma-sensei died, and I do not know if I can take it any more._

Just then Naruto and Hinata walked up to Shikamaru, they were finishing their date and they decided to say hello.

"Oy Shikamaru, how's it going?" said Naruto smiling at Shikamaru holding out a hand for him to shake it. Shikamaru took his hand and shook it grinning at Naruto and Hinata.

"So are you two finally together?" asked Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata Nodded both smiling at each other.

"Well that's good. It's about damn time, im happy for you two" Said Shikamaru smiling at them, at the same time he could not help but feel a little sorry for him self

_Even Naruto has some one that he loves now, if he can find a girl then so can I_. thought Shikamaru, as he turned to leave Hinata stopped him.

"Shikamaru-kun the fifth wanted us to come and find you, she said she had some mission for you," said Hinata, Shikamaru looked at her and said

"Thank you Hinata ill go drop by and see the fifth, you two have fun" said Shikamaru turning to leave, He smirked back at them and said.

"Naruto, don't do anything stupid, Neji would kick your ass if anything happened to Hinata"

Naruto and Hinata blushed at the exact same time, Naruto screamed to Shikamaru at the top of his lungs.

"SHIKAMARU, YOU IDIOT WHY WOULD YOU EVER THINK OF SUCH A THING! I- I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO HINATA"

Naruto turned beet red at the thought of doing anything with Hinata, Hinata just laughed and pulled Naruto away from Shikamaru, Hinata was still blushing at tiny bit but not as much as Naruto was.

"Heh I love pressing that kids buttons its too easy, now off to the fifth hokage's

" said Shikamaru as he teleported to the fifth hokage's place. Tsunade was sitting in her office signing papers, when Shikamaru came in to her room

"Ah Shikamaru you're here" said Tsunade with a smirk on her face, Shikamaru looked confused.

"I suppose you want to know why I summoned you here," started Tsunade as Shikamaru waited for instructions.

"The sand village is in need of instructors at their academy, I would like you to help teach the sand academy students for a while." Said Tsunade smiling at Shikamaru

"You're the best man for the job," said Tsunade through her smile. Shikamaru closed his eyes

"Damn it… you always seem to give me the most troublesome mission's these days," said Shikamaru still with his eyes closed, he sighed and opened his eyes

"Well it's not going to be all that bad," said Tsunade as if she knew that something was going to happen to Shikamaru

"It can't be helped can it, ill go right away"

Said Shikamaru as he teleported to the entrance of the village he prepared his supplies and set off on his journey. Shikamaru ran to the sand village at full speed only stopping to eat, he made it by sunset the following night.

"I made it, it took a lot longer than I thought it would but, I made it in the end "Said Shikamaru who was out of strength. He leaned against a rock so that he could regain his energy.

"It took you long enough Nara Shikamaru" Said a voice standing a few feet behind him

"Oh god, please don't tell me that the person im supposed to help is you….Temari-san" Groaned Shikamaru in Displeasure, Temari looked at Shikamaru, she was somewhat disappointed with his greeting.

"And I thought that you were going to be happy to see me Shikamaru" said Temari feigning sadness.

"Well what ever. We have a lot of work to do so don't just stand there come with me" said Temari leading him into the village

_Damn that Tsunade, she always gets me to do things like this, she so trouble some, but something tells me that this isn't going to be all that bad. _ Thought Shikamaru as he is led to his room

Back in Konohagakure Tsunade sits in her office laughing to her self at Shikamaru's predicament.

"I just love playing Cupid," said Tsunade to her self

_We were just friends but maybe…just maybe Temari has the answer's im looking for_


	5. Seeking  Answers Part 2

_ i hope you like the story. i would like to thank all of the people who read and reviewed the story so far. also none of these characters belong to me. _

_Keep reading and reviewing_

_The wild wind blows here in the sand, will you come with me; will you hold my hand? For you are the one who will protect me from the shadows, and lead me to a brighter tomorrow. _

Temari opened the door to Shikamaru's room, it was a simple room, and it reminded Shikamaru of his room in Konohagakure.

"This is where you will be sleeping during your stay in our village" began Temari.

"If you need anything, I will be in the room right across the hall," said Temari who smirked at Shikamaru as she left the room.

Shikamaru unpacked his things and set them on the desk near the window; he then stood at the window, and looked at the full moon.

"Why do I feel this way? What am I missing in my life?"

Said Shikamaru to himself, he didn't know it, but Temari was eavesdropping and heard what he said, she knew what he was going through because she was feeling the same type of feelings.

"You're missing me," said Temari to herself as she was walking away from his door.

Morning came, Shikamaru hated waking up but he forced himself to do it

"This is a mission…so I have no choice," said Shikamaru as he was dressed, he put on his Chunin uniform and walked out side. Just then, he heard screaming coming from the academy-, they were screams of pain.

"What the hell's going on!" said Shikamaru as Temari came outside to join him

"That's what I want to know, Come on Shikamaru the Genin and academy students may need out help." Said Temari as she ran towards the academy gripping her giant fan, Shikamaru followed her making sure that he was ready for battle.

As they got closer to the academy, Shikamaru and Temari started to smell smoke coming from inside the school, Shikamaru ran up to sand Genin.

"Excuse me, do you know whats going on here" said Shikamaru to the Genin

"Yeah I do! A hooded man just entered the village and started killing people for no reason. We called the KazeKage, he should be here soon." Said the Genin

"Damn… do you know if he has any hostages?" said Temari to the Genin, the Genin nodded

"Yes he does, he has three academy students trapped inside" said the Genin to Temari as the academy began to catch fire.

"Damn if that's the case then we don't have time to wait for Garra, I have to do something!" said Temari gripping her fan, she started to run to the academy but Shikamaru Blocked her.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Screamed Temari as she started pounding her fists into Shikamaru's chest, Shikamaru held her close to him; he sighed and calmly said to Temari

"Calm down, you have to stay out here. You have to be the one to report the incident to Garra-san" Temari looked up at Shikamaru

"Then what are you going to do, Shikamaru" said Temari who already knew the answer.

"Ill go inside… im expendable anyway," said Shikamaru smirking as part of the academy exploded. He was about to leave when Temari screamed with tears in her eyes

"SHIKAMARU, YOU HAD BETTER COME BACK HERE ALIVE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DON'T" Shikamaru turned around to face her with a smirk on his face.

"Geez your still so troublesome after all this time, don't worry ill come back! It's a promise," Said Shikamaru who gave her the thumbs up sign as walked away with his back turned. He entered the burning building.

"Oy is any one there! Come out im here to rescue you" Said Shikamaru facing the flames, he walked in deeper and deeper dodging falling debris. Just then, the hooded man that the Genin told Temari about stood before Shikamaru.

"so you're the one who started this fire" said Shikamaru who was glaring at the hooded man

"Yes I am the one who started this fire," said the man as Shikamaru took out the trench knives that Asuma left him before he died

"Well then, I guess I have to kill you, but before you die tell me this: where are the three students that you took hostage." Asked Shikamaru in a demanding tone of voice, the man started laughing.

" oh you think that your going to kill me, kid keep dreaming, if Uzumaki Naruto couldn't kill me what makes you think that you can." said the man as he looked into the flames, he continued

"Oh and those brats are probably dead from smoke inhalation by now" said the man who had a sadistic Grin on his face. Shikamaru spun the trench knives onto his fists

"WRONG ANSWER YOU SON OF A BITCH... KAGE MANE NO JUTSU!" Screamed Shikamaru who was pissed off at what the man said. Shikamaru's shadow missed the man by inches.

"Your shadow won't be able to catch me, im to damn fast for you," said the man as he teleported behind Shikamaru

"Now die! You bastard" said the man who sent a glowing hand in Shikamaru's direction, Shikamaru dodged by inches

"Feh Now I have you!" said Shikamaru as he jumped back doing hand signs in mid air.

"Now eat this you bastard KAGE MANE NO JUTSU!" Shikamaru's shadow connected with the hooded man.

"NOW YOU DIE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Shikamaru ran forward. At the man, the man ran forward as he was under Shikamaru's control. At the last second Shikamaru let the man, go so that he could punch him, Shikamaru slammed his fists into the man using the trench knives for more damage, he sent the man flying into a wall. The man started laughing.

" what the hell is so funny" said Shikamaru who was about to end the man's life, just then the man unzipped his coat revealing that he had exploding tags all over him. He took of his hood to show Shikamaru his true face.

"You're…!" said Shikamaru as he looked at none other than Yakushi Kabuto

"That's right…. Now Shall we go to hell together" said Kabuto as Shikamaru ran to find the kids before Kabuto Exploded.

"Shit, Shit, Shit" said Shikamaru as he ran around looking for the kids. Just then, he heard noises coming from inside a blocked classroom.

"The kids!" said Shikamaru as he started to feel the effects of smoke inhalation

"Damn it… I don't have much time left," said Shikamaru as he battered down the door, and walked towards the kids.

"Im here to save you guys just hold on tight" said Shikamaru as he put the kids on his back and started to run for the exit.

"GOOD BYE, ITS TIME TO SAY HELLO TO THE AFTERLIFE YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Kabuto as he exploded bringing the whole academy down with him. Temari Screamed in horror.

"No… no… you can't be… you can't be…. YOU PROMISED THAT YOU'D COME BACK TO ME!" Temari sank to her knees and started to cry

"You promised me, GOD DAMN IT, YOU PROMISED ME!" screamed Temari as tears continued to fall down her face.

"I never got to tell you that I loved you…" said Temari as she pounded her fist into the ground.

"You just did!" said a voice coming out from the smoke and debris.

"Shikamaru your alive, thank god that you're ok," said Temari who ran to meet him. As the kids who Shikamaru saved went back to their parents who were also happy to see that the kids were safe.

Just then, Garra showed up

"I heard about the fire… can you please tell me what happened," said Garra to Shikamaru, Shikamaru told Garra the whole story

"Ah I see, so the man who set the fire was Kabuto Yakushi. Ill send a report to Konohagakure," said Garra as he walked away from Shikamaru

"Thanks again for saving us," said Garra with his back turned

"No problem" said Shikamaru as Temari held on to his arm

"So Shikamaru… you heard everything huh" said Temari still with tears in her eyes

"Yeah…. I did," said Shikamaru as he looked up at the clouds, Temari buried her face into his chest.

"Don't you ever do something like that to me again… ok? Shikamaru" said Temari she looked up into his eyes.

"I promise Temari…" said Shikamaru as he kissed Temari on the lips as the sun set

"I love you Temari," said Shikamaru as he pulled her closer.

"I love you too Shikamaru" Said Temari as the moon appeared in the sky

Shikamaru left the sand village a few days after that with Temari following him

_Ill always be by your side, I found the answers that I was looking for. Now the void in my heart has been filled. Thank you Temari-chan_


	6. Crying Sky, Hot Emotions

_thanks for the reviews _

_Disclaimer: i dont own any of these characters  
_

_Why am I crying, it is always like this. Why is it raining, is the sky crying too? _

Sakura sat on the roof and watched the rain fall on Konohagakure. The rain felt nice and cool for once, but it did not change the way she felt about the rain- she hated it.

It reminded her of the tears she cried and the pain Naruto went through to save Sasuke- and of her own pain.

Sasuke was still missing and every minute of every day seemed like it dragged on forever, she was not willing to live a life without him by her side- a lifetime without Sasuke was the last thing she wanted.

"Sasuke why did you leave me all alone, didn't you know what you were doing to yourself and to me" said Sakura looking up at the sky, she let her face get wet with each cleansing raindrop.

Sakura sat there for a while allowing her self to get soaked by the rain. She sat and thought about the old team seven- the good times. That is when she decided.

"I know that Naruto wanted to get Sasuke back by himself, but I have to do this for me. I can't have Naruto protect me forever," Said Sakura as she jumped off her roof and onto the street, flipping up her hood as she walked to the village gate, Sakura knew what she had to do.

"Im sorry Naruto, but I have to be the one to save Sasuke on my own…. I hope you can forgive me," Said Sakura looking back at her home village one last time, she walked out of the village, as the downpour continued.

The next morning

"SHE WHAT, GRANDMA YOU HAD BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!" Screamed Naruto as he stood up in Tsunade's office, Tsunade held her ears and glared at Naruto

"Geez Kid why do you have to be so loud in the morning, it's annoying." Said Tsunade who glared at Naruto, he glared right back at her.

"Sakura left the village last night… to search for Sasuke" said Tsunade in a serious tone of voice. Naruto looked down at the floor clenching his fists so hard that blood came spurting out of his hands.

"Damn it Sakura, why the hell didn't you ask me to come with you. We could have done this together; he is too much for you to handle by your self."

Said Naruto glaring at the floor, Tsunade threw a book at him; it hit him in the head.

"Don't you underestimate my Student you stupid Brat! You should know her by now; she can take care of her self" Said Tsunade sitting down with her eyes closed. Naruto became furious.

"Yeah I understand that, but this is SASUKE we're talking about. He could kill her; you remember what he did to me or do I have to jog your memory!"

Said Naruto who slammed his hand onto the desk, Tsunade glared at him again. He turned his back to walk away, Tsunade called to him.

"Naruto where do you think your going, don't you even think about leaving the village; you could be killed by the Akatsuki"

Said Tsunade who was furious about the disrespect that Naruto was showing her she was used to the normal disrespect but it was never like this. Naruto bowed his head and smirked at her.

"If that is my fate then so be it, I have to go help my friend, I won't fail this time; ill bring them home" Said Naruto as he jumped out of Tsunade's window

"Later Grandma" and with that Naruto disappeared into the morning sun, Tsunade smirked as she watched Naruto leave.

"Damn it, that kid hasn't changed he's still a stupid hotheaded ninja," said Tsunade laughing to her self. Naruto walked towards the gate of the village when four figures suddenly appeared with a gust of wind.

"I should have known that the old hag was going to send you four to help me," said Naruto as he looked upon the face's of Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Choji

"You were going to leave with out us weren't you Naruto" said Kiba as he sat on Akamaru's Back

"That's just like you… leaving every one out of the fun," said Choji with a Bag of chips in his hand.

"Your so troublesome kid, but hey that's why I like you" said Shikamaru smirking at Naruto as he lit a cigarette, Neji walked up to Naruto with a pissed off look on his face.

"What the hell were you thinking Naruto… you didn't even tell Lady Hinata that you were leaving. WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU!" Neji screamed at Naruto. Naruto looked puzzled.

"That slipped my mind… she knows now right" Said Naruto looking at Neji with fear in his eyes.

"Yeah I told her," said Kiba laughing at Naruto

"Well what did she say?" said Naruto who was still looking to see if Neji was going to kick his ass.

"She said that you had better come back to her alive or she'd kick your ass," said Kiba laughing at Naruto

"Ok, well what about your girls," asked Naruto who was looking at Choji and Shikamaru

"They said pretty much the same thing that Hinata-chan said," said Shikamaru and Choji in Unison. Neji and Kiba bowed their heads

_Why don't we have any girlfriends! Even Naruto has a girl friend_ Thought Kiba and Neji in unison

" well lets get going, we have no time to waste" said Naruto as they walked out of the village and into the forest.

Meanwhile

"I sense some one coming," said Sasuke's team mate Karin

"It's a girl and she's closing in on us fast, should we kill her" Said Karin to Sasuke as they bounced from tree to tree.

"No… let me see who she is first" said Sasuke, as he kept moving.

In another part of the forest

_I am close to him… I feel it, do not worry Sasuke; ill find you, and then we can be together again_ Thought Sakura as she bounced from tree to tree.

_I will find you and then we can be happy I promise you Sasuke-kun_


	7. Sakura Dies! Naruto Explodes!

_Sakura, my heart screams for you, but our love can never be… ill always love you eternally._

Sasuke knew Sakura was following him; he felt his soul ripping in two while he bounced from tree to tree. He had told Karin to meet him at the hideout later so he could discuss their plans; he knew that he would not be back.

"Sakura…. Damn it, why would you of all people be so stupid"

Said Sasuke to himself as he raced towards the border that he had crossed all those years ago; the same route he took to get away from the fire country, from the leaf village; from Sakura

"I wanted to stay… but I told you that my heart chose revenge." Sasuke stopped in the middle of a clearing; this would be the place where he and Sakura would meet; the place where it all would end.

Sakura ran as fast as her legs would take her, she knew that Sasuke was In the forest, that was the only force that was keeping her going.

_I WILL find you Sasuke-kun, we will be together for all eternity and you will be happy. _ Thought Sakura as she bounced from tree to tree, increasing her speed with each footstep. She ran for hours, hoping that she would find Sasuke before the sunset; she wanted him so bad she could not stand it.

Before she knew it, Sakura found her self in a clearing, filled with flowers and overlooking a beautiful stream. This sight Relaxed her instantly, she decided to lay down in the roses; over looking the fact that the roses were blood red- an omen perhaps, or maybe just coincidence; it didn't matter, all Sakura wanted to do was sit and take her mind off of the task at hand.

_I just need some time to think, I can live with out Sasuke for a little while longer-ive gone almost 3 years with out seeing his face or smelling his skin… its no big deal_ Sakura told herself as she fell into the roses.

Just then, a figure walked up to her and stood over her body. She looked up to see the dark piercing eyes that she fell in love with all those years before.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun…. SASUKE-KUN oh my god you're here, you've found me!" Said Sakura as she jumped up to hug him, he pulled out his sword

"Sakura, it hurts me to say this but, I have to kill you" said Sasuke as he unleashed his Sharingan, Sakura looked scared.

"Now Sasuke, you don't have to joke anymore…. Im here now, we can finally be happy together." Sakura laughed, but Sasuke looked serious; Tears began to form in Sakura's eyes.

"Stop it Sasuke your scaring me, you don't have to do this I love-"began Sakura but Sasuke cut her off.

"I know you love me, I know you want to be with me, and do you know what? I love you too" said Sasuke, Sakura stood there shocked.

"Why then… do you want to kill me?" asked Sakura as tears streamed down her face, Sasuke looked at her and said

"If I have love in my heart it makes me weaker…. How can I love some one when I have some one to kill?" Sakura Knelt on the soft grass, she started weeping

"Im sorry Sakura, but you have to die…" said Sasuke as he ran at her with his sword in hand.

"I love you…Sasuke-kun," said Sakura as she closed her eyes.

Sasuke hit her head on slicing her chest, Sakura screamed.

Naruto and the others had stopped to eat lunch ( Choji wouldn't shut up about his hunger) and they were having a good time until they heard the scream coming from a Clearing near by

"That sounded like…" Said Shikamaru as he got up and looked over at Naruto's horror-stricken face.

"Sakura-chan…" said Naruto trembling as he put on his headband, sweat started falling from his brow, he was sure that something went wrong, horribly wrong.

"We have to go NOW!" said Naruto as he raced off to the clearing, with the others following behind him. Naruto made it to the clearing first. He was shocked and hurt by what he had seen; tears started flowing from his eyes.

The others made it and they were surprised to see Sasuke standing over an unconscious Sakura; they saw that his sword had been drenched in blood-Sakura's blood.

Naruto looked at Sakura, and then over to Sasuke, Naruto's Rage began to build up as the demon fox started to manifest himself.

_That's it kid, get angry, kill the man who killed your comrade!!_ Said the fox as he slowly but surely took control over Naruto

Naruto looked at Sasuke again- this time with white-hot rage.

"All she ever did…" started Naruto as tears began to fall from his eyes again

"WAS LOVE YOU, AND HOW DO YOU REPAY HER KINDNESS: YOU KILL HER!!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH SASUKE, SHES DEAD, SHE CANT COME BACK NOW!!!!"

The demon's voice and Naruto's mixed into one as his power overflowed. The others looked on in extreme sorrow as they watched their friend take on his former friend so that he can avenge his comrade

"ill kill you for Sakura, its all that I can do for her now" said Naruto as he prepared to fight Sasuke.

_The blood hits the floor; it's the beginning of the end. All I can do now is say good-bye to a friend _


	8. Wait for me Sakura's Wish!

_All we did was look on in horror. She was gone and we could not believe it._

Naruto said nothing more; he couldn't bring himself to speak-what was there to say? Sasuke had already killed Sakura with no remorse or grief in his heart; he just smirked.

"What Naruto Cant you say anything, or have you sensed it too? You have failed Naruto." Said Sasuke in a low uncaring voice as he kicked Sakura's lifeless body; Naruto Winced in anger, he was losing control.

"You… you bastard Sasuke Have you no shame! How dare you do that to your teammate" Began Naruto, Sasuke cut him off

" Former Teammate…" said Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Choji and Shikamaru Stood there in shock as Sasuke Speak; Such disrespect- this was no longer a comrade from Konohagakure; he was now a murderer who had to be punished!

"Im sorry Naruto…" Kiba Began as he gripped Akamaru's Snow-white Fur As tears slowly formed in his eyes.

"BUT I CANT STAND HERE AND LET THIS BASTARD GET AWAY WITH MURDER!" Kiba looked at Sasuke with the intent to kill him; his fangs were showing.

"YOU READY AKAMARU, THIS IS FOR SAKURA: TSUGA!" Screamed Kiba as he and Akamaru spiraled into Sasuke. The full force of the attack hit Sasuke, Smoke and dust surrounded them.

"We got him Akamaru… we did it" Said Kiba as they jumped out from the smoke.

"You fool, who did you think you were messing with? Don't take me lightly you piece of shit!" Said Sasuke as the smoke cleared.

"Im going to enjoy killing every last one of you" said Sasuke as he did the hand signs for the Chidori- his Signature move

"Guys watch out it's the Chidori!" Said Naruto as Kiba Stood still- he was helpless

"What kind of monster is this… we can't win." Said Kiba as he froze in front of the mighty Chidori

"Say good night… you dirty mutt!" Said Sasuke as he ran at Kiba with the Chidori at full power

"Kage Mane No Jutsu" Screamed Shikamaru as he connected his shadow to Sasuke's Shadow.

"Success, now Neji do it!" Said Shikamaru, Sasuke laughed.

"What do you take me for… some sort of fool?" Said Sasuke as he started to move with little effort, much to the surprise of Shikamaru

"What the- you can move!" said Shikamaru in shock

"Yes I can move, your stupid jutsu isn't a match for me now!" Said Sasuke as he rushed at Shikamaru and kicked him up into the air. Sasuke proceeded to punch and kick Shikamaru.

"SHI-SHI RENDAN!" screamed Sasuke as he pounded Shikamaru in mid air; Shikamaru fell from the sky.

"Bun Bun Baika no Jutsu!" said Choji as his body grew.

"Ive got you Shikamaru, don't worry" Said Choji as he slid to where Shikamaru was going to land, He cushioned his fall using his stomach.

"Thanks Choji… you're a real life saver" said Shikamaru climbing out of Choji's belly.

"Feh no matter, im going to take you down right now just you wait." Said Sasuke Running at Choji and Shikamaru at full speed

"You're going to have to get past me Sasuke." Said Neji who stood in his way

"Hakke-Roku-Jyuu-Yon-Sho" Said Neji as he struck Sasuke with the full force of his attacks.

"Damn it…. I didn't think that I was going to have to use _that _to fight these guys," Said Sasuke as he unleashed his Curse mark

"You guy's are going to fell the full force of my power" said Sasuke as the wings formed on his back, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru looked on in horror as Sasuke Transformed.

"Is this… this THING Sasuke?" Said Shikamaru, he looked at Naruto for answers.

"Yes this is Sasuke; this is why he left our village- to become tainted By Orochimaru" Said Naruto.

"Hahahah do you like my Powers, are you Jealous of me EH GUYS!" Laughed Sasuke he sneered at the group. Naruto closed his eyes and faced Sasuke he signaled to the others who moved out of Naruto's way. It was Just Naruto and Sasuke- it was time to finish this fight.

" No Sasuke, we aren't Jealous of you… we are Sorry for you; Sorry that we couldn't save you, Sorry that we failed our mission twice; and finally Sorry for not repairing those broken bonds that you had severed all those years ago…I will kill you now …. For Sakura." Said Naruto as he made a shadow clone and charged up a Rasengan.

" it wont be that easy Naruto" said Sasuke as he formed a Chidori in his hands.

"DIE NARUTO Eat this, CHIDORI FULL POWER!" Screamed Sasuke as he ran at Naruto with the Chidori in hand

"I wish that there was a way to save some one like you…SASUKE!" the Rasengan in his hand grew larger.

"im sorry Sasuke….ODAMA RASENGAN!" Naruto rushed at Sasuke with the Giant Rasengan with the intent to kill

"NARUTO!" screamed Sasuke, as they got closer.

"SASUKE" screamed Naruto as they closed the gap between them

"Im sorry Sasuke" said Naruto as they prepared to make impact.

Just then something slammed Naruto and Sasuke sending their attacks in different directions. The Rasengan hit a rock and exploded while the Chidori hit a tree and set it on fire.

"Who the hell…" said Naruto as he sat on the ground. He looked at the figure standing before him in shock.

"Sakura, you're alive" Tears streamed in Naruto's Eyes

"I thought I killed you," said Sasuke

"I tried to kill you and yet you save me in the end… why?" said Sasuke with sadness in his voice

"I told you the reason why…. It's because I love you Sasuke-kun," said Sakura as she teleported next to Sasuke hitting him in the stomach knocking him out.

"Lets take him home Naruto" said Sakura with a smile

"How did you survive?" said Naruto as he got up

"I used a substitution Jutsu," said Sakura pointing at the logs over there

"You gave me a scare Sakura… now let's go home" said Naruto as he walked back to the others, who smiled at him.

* * *

Back at the village.

"Good work you guys" said Tsunade looking at Neji and the others

"Sasuke is in jail awaiting trial, and you brought Sakura home," Said Tsunade

"It was no big deal," said Naruto as he left to go to Sakura's house, he looked back at his friends

"Thanks guys, for everything" said Naruto as he teleported out of there with a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile in the jail

"Feh, idiots did they really think that they could keep me here." Said Sasuke as he teleported to his hide out and waited for his other teammates to get there.

At Sakura's house.

* * *

"Yeah Naruto lets go to the prison and visit Sasuke" said Sakura smiling at Naruto as they teleported to the prison. When they got there, the alarms were going off.

"You don't think that…," said Naruto looking at Sakura.

"Sasuke…. He did not," said Sakura running to his cell only to find it empty.

"No… we went through so much," said Sakura through tears

"Damn that Sasuke… we will get him some day" said Naruto as he walked away from Sakura leaving her alone. She walked into the cell and found a note in the middle of the floor.

"It's addressed to me," said Sakura to her self as she opened the letter, she looked at the letter in disbelief and started to cry tears of joy. She ran out of the prison with a smile on her face.

_Dear, Sakura _

_Im sorry for putting you through all that pain and suffering, it must have been painful._

_If you are reading this, then I escaped from the prison. I am sorry for leaving you like this so I decided to write you one last good-bye letter. I meant every thing that I said to you, I really do love you, and I will come back to you after I finish what I have to do _

_So wait for me a little longer_

_Love Sasuke._

_PS: don't tell Naruto _

Sakura ran throughout the whole village smiling she was truly happy, her wish came true.

_I promise that ill wait for you to come back to me Sasuke. Then we can be happy im sure of it._


End file.
